My Chocolate Kisses
by Candi Lolita
Summary: I look down to the rosary upon my neck and wonder, would anyone cry for me? Who should I pray to get home for? Can I even pray now that I'm… a sinner? MxM oneshot. Short but Sweet


Chocolate Kisses

Regular= Mello/ Mihael Keehl

_Italic_= Matt/ Mail Jeevas

**Bold**= Both

* * *

Nights seem so cold alone. Going into the apartment after a hard days work to find no one there to hold you after the day's horrors becomes a bit heavy on ones heart.

_Last night I held him as he slept, I miss him, I miss his eyes, his smile. I miss the one I fell in love with two years ago. _

Everyday I sit and listen to the men around me as we shuffle through our next task, our next life threatening job. They pray to get home to their wives; girlfriends; their family and I look down to the rosary upon my neck and wonder, would anyone cry for me? Who should I pray to get home for? Can I even pray now that im… a sinner?

_There's day's I wish I could jump out from the shadows and swoop him into my arms. I know he needs me… and I need him all the same. I wonder if he questions if there's anyone there for him. The answers there… it's in the kisses _

Feeling there's no one, I have nothing to loose. I purposely risk my life…

_If I loose him, I'd have bags of kisses and no one to give them to._

Tonight seems especially cold, like the winters chill just opened up to suck the heat, the life from me. I'm shivering yes, but for more reasons then one. Today after all, has been a very long day.

_He's always so cold, I can't get him to warm up, but the kisses do. That's what important. I want him to be happy, even if it means staying from his sight._

Keeping warm is hard, there are several times I've tucked my hands in my coat, but they just seem to stay cold. At the moment my legs are sore; walking is difficult and for once in my petty life I just wish I had someone to curl up with, someone to go home to.

_One night he passed out on the street from blood loss. I carried him home and left him a kiss. Even now I wonder if he might have thought it all a dream._

There's a nip in the air, and my freezing fingers glide over the ice incrusting my open window. I'd never close it, wanting that one person, to climb through and comfort me through the night.

_Of course, he leaves the window open every night and after I climb through I shut it. I hold him while implanting sweet kisses to his pale chapped lips. It tastes like chocolate. I love him so much. _

A cough convulses my small body. I haven't eaten in days I just can't find the strength to do so. Chest achy, head spinning, there's not much I can do for myself then to crawl into bed, that's the only time I feel close to him after all.

_He's been ill for so long. I really wish he'd take better care of himself. What is he thinking? Doesn't he knew he can't live off kisses alone? I leave different flavors on his night stand every morning. I get my kisses, so can he…._

I'd wait for that one person forever, I'd wait till eternity to be held, loved, and held by him. I understand the kisses, who they're from, what they're for. They reassure me I do indeed have him watching over me.

_I'll watch over him till he fades and even then I'll follow to protect him. When he left Whammy's I did too, because I wasn't going to let him walk away without me._

I miss him.

_I miss him_

And I'm waiting for him to knock on my door.

_And I'm waiting for him to invite me in._

But for now…

_But for now…_

**These chocolate kisses will do just fine.**

* * *

Authors Note: I'm actually very proud of this piece. I must admit it's _short_ but it seems to be just right. It couldn't end any better for me. This is my second story on fanfiction but most likely the fist I'll keep up. I mainly do one shots and movie/Matt and Mello crossovers. So I will stick up many of these in due time. Right now im working on my favorite duo (Matt and Mello) Starring in The Grudge. Muwahaha but in the mean time I'm planning on intriguing everyone with one shots and their small real life adventures I put them through. Comments are lovely any input on what you liked, what you didn't like, I'll take it all. **If you want the whole effect of this story listen to Black Roses Red by Alana Grace**


End file.
